


Becoming a part of the Pack

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bestiality, Bottom Peter, Breeding, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Doggy Style (literally), Hair Pulling, HaleCest, Incest, Jockstraps, Knotting, M/M, Ritual Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wolf Derek, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Based off of this prompt - I will love to read bottom peter❤️ What about peter trying to be part of Derek's pack but his is omega, and omega must be fuck by the alpha? And peter is afraid that he maybe can't take Derek's cock?





	Becoming a part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest here, I could never see Peter afraid that he “can’t” handle a dick, I could see him internally thinking he’s gonna need to do some work before he can take it better but never nervous about it. Unless the dick was....different.

So….Derek is the Alpha, and with it some changes come along to the pack, Peter has been excommunicated from the pack for months now, no one can trust him and none are willing to give him a chance, but Derek? Derek is family and he’ll make the exception. However the only way for Peter to get back into the pack is though a ritual of subservience, a figurative and literal act of submission to the new alpha. Generally (always) it’s sex that ends with the submissive being knotted.

Peter however knows what Derek is packing down there. He was there when Derek was 15 year old teenager afraid to get naked in the showers because his dick dwarfed the size of his teammates. It was a ten inches, soft and thick. But know Derek has had years to grow and he’s seen the pics on Stiles phone, His nephew is packing a 12 inch cock as thick as a beer bottle. and his knot must be at least the size of a baseball. With that in mind, Peter prepares. 

He is no stranger to anal sex and knows that he can get his fist up there with proper time so Peter sets the sting, he lures Derek to his apartment, Peter has fisted himself so his ass is lubed, and open ready for an Alpha cock and knot. 

When Derek arrives peter is already on the floor, naked, his head and shoulders lowered to the ground and his ass, framed in a navy blue jockstrap, is high in the air. Peter could smell Derek’s interest, as if the way Derek’s rubbing his hands lightly across Peter’s ass cheeks wasn’t a give away.

“Are you willing to submit yourself?” Derek asks, he steps away and sets his phone up on the coffee table, it’s set to record. It makes sense, after all normally this ritual has to take place in front of the pack so that they will accept him. But a recording can be used as well.

“Yes, alpha.” Peter answers. Derek takes off his jacket and shoes.

“Are you willing to fight for me and your pack, kill for me and your pack, die for me and your pack?” Derek is fucking his fingers into Peter, a pleased noise comes from his throat when he notices that Peter is lubed and open.

“Ye-s, Alpha.” Peter’s voice breaks when Derek presses on his prostate. This time Derek takes off his shirt and throws it one the ground then he rips Peter’s jockstrap off of him.

“Are you willing to serve your Alpha and your pack in the ways they see fit?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Now that the formalities are over with Peter knows there is only on last thing to do. The sound of Derek’s zipper being pulled down seems to too loud in the air. The sound of fabric falling hits Peter’s ears just as Derek’s cock begins to rub between his ass cheeks, the lube from Peter’s ass make the heavy cock glide across his hole. The weight of Derek’s cock is not something Peter though about before, its own weight and gravity practically pull it into his winking hole.

With one smooth roll of his hips Derek enters his uncle, balls deep. “Yes, alpha!” Peter yells. Derek gets on his knees and snarls as he fucks Peter, smack of skin on skin is louder than Peter’s moans as he’s fucked into oblivion.

“Is this what you wanted Peter?” Derek asks his mouth full of fangs. “Did you want your nephew to fuck you with his alpha cock?” Derek pulls Peter’s head up by the hair. The pulling makes Peter’s cock twitch. Derek licks along the tendon in Peter’s neck.

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter answers “I wanted your big cock in me. I wanted to be fucked by you.” From behind him Peter hears a dark chuckle.

“You’ll be more than fucked by me Peter. Don’t forget I’m going to knot you too.” Peter didn’t forget, how could he, but the words make him keen.

Then something happens, something Peter had not been prepared for. He’s feels it first in his ass where Derek’s cock is fucking him relentlessly, but suddenly it feels different and there’s hair on his back, fur on his back. 

“Derek, Derek what did you do?” The question goes with out a vocal answer but Peter can feel exactly what Derek did. Where he once felt smooth skin with a tickle of hair he know feels thick fur, where he felt human hands grip his hips he know feels paws and fore limbs situated around his waist. 

He knows that Derek has transformed into a wolf while fucking him and is still fucking him. Derek’s now canine cock feels different it’s slightly thinner than Derek’s normal cock but now the frantic humping of Derek’s hips keep going and the sensation of in and out, in and out is driving Peter mad, the way the cock drags almost too lightly against the walls of his anus as is pulls and pushes its feels almost like a tickle but it’s so insistent and that he can’t stop from coming. “Alpha!”

Peter’s cock spurts cum onto the floor. Derek continues to fuck him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, prolonging it, he keeps coming and coming until there’s a sizable puddle of cum underneath him. He still spasms as though after shocks of his pleasure are still in his body. Then Peter hears a growl coming from Derek, he can feel the reverberation across his back as well.

Derek’s fucking has actually slowed down know but the growling continued.

“What Alpha?” Peter asks, Derek nips at the nape of his neck making peter duck to get away, that’s when he sees the puddle of cum below him. “No way,” Peter begins but another growl from Derek tells him exactly what he’s supposed to do. He begins eating the cum reaching back with his hand and gathering the warm cum and bringing it to his mouth to eat. The taste of cum isn’t new to him but from the angle Peter can see an outline of Derek’s cock through his own stomach. He can watch as Derek’s cock enters him, as it moves inside of him. He’s mesmerized by the view and the taste of his own come, he loses track of time but a new sensation of fullness bring him out of his stupor.

He looks down toward Derek’s furry balls, he notes how large they are and see Derek’s knot. Fuck, Peter had prepared himself for Derek’s human knot, but as a wolf, he thinks its larger. He’s shakes his head when he realizes where it’s going. With a hard shove Derek’s knot enters Peter, and he wails as it presses his prostate making him see stars and then….black

/\/\/\

Peter comes to on the floor of his apartment, he’s tired and his ass feels sore, not in a bad way but he will be remembering, in detail, what cause it for the next few hours. His ass is leaking come, as he gets up on to all fours he notices that his stomach looks fuller now. “How much did Derek cum?” He thinks.

“Look whose finally awake.” The voice of his alpha is smug and proud, Peter looks over to see Derek sitting on his couch, cross legged and completely nude. He’s looking at his phone. 

“Alpha!” The speakers from the phone let out a tiny little noise in comparison to Peter’s actual yelling.

“So I’m in your pack know.” Peter speaks righting himself, he’s still on his knees and he feels warm cum leak out of his asshole. 

“You are.” Derek nods and look at Peter, gives him a one over, and raises his brow at Peter’s cock, it’s hard. “Now” Derek smirks one more time and uncrosses his legs and splays them wide and leans back on the couch. “Come over here and service your alpha.”

Peter complies.


End file.
